


Friday Nights Are Date Night

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Architect Ian, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Food Critic Mickey, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, MBFW Follow Up, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Relationship Issues, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: Friday nights are date night. Period. When Ian's husband starts skipping out on date night, coming home late, the only logical explanation is that Mickey wants a divorce.





	Friday Nights Are Date Night

It was about a week after the Frozen incident when Ian and Mickey decided on having date nights. It was really Mickey's idea. He wanted to do something special for his husband so they could spend time together. Family nights, aka Lola nights, were all during the week, and on the weekend. Debbie and Mandy were ecstatic to be able to take turns watching their niece. It wasn't like Mickey and Ian didn't get their time any other nights. It's just that Friday's were special. Friday's were their night. It helped keep their relationship strong when Ian had to travel back and forth to finish up his hotel assignment. It usually consisted of dinner at a restaurant Mickey reviewed so Ian could learn about what Mickey did for his job.

Ian always sat fascinated across from his husband at whatever restaurant Mickey decided to take him to. It always amazed Ian how passionately Mickey talked about food, and how much knowledge he had about it. The little tid bits, little useless knowledge that Ian devoured. Like how most wasabi people consume was not even real, it's just colored horseradish. Or how ketchup was sold in the 1830's as medicine. Even how almonds are actually a member of the peach family. Every little bit of information Ian loved, because it was from his husband.

Their date night usually ended with a walk around Chicago, Ian telling Mickey about the historical architectural landmarks in their town. Eventually they made it back home. Clothes immediately came off, dicks got hard, and cheeks got _spread_.

Which was why Ian was absolutely confused one Friday night when Mickey didn't come home until late. Ian knew his husband. He knew that Friday's were Mickey's short days to work. He had shot his husband a quick text to make sure he was okay. It was starting to get late, Mandy had already came by to get Lola for the night. It was a short reply Ian got back. Just a simple: Workin late. Love ya.

Ian sighed and put his phone away on the kitchen counter. He ate dinner alone that night. He was already in their bed when Mickey crept in, well after 10pm, and took his shower. Ian feigned sleep until he felt the bed dip and Mickey was crawling in behind him. He turned over to face his husband who looked dead tired. 

"Hey babe," Mickey said tiredly, pulling Ian close for a kiss.

Ian melted into it. "Missed you tonight," Ian whispered. He felt himself already over the fact that his husband missed date night when he saw the sleepy smile Mickey gave him and the 'I missed you too' he whispered back. Ian kissed his husband once more and rubbed his back until they both fell asleep.

~*~

It was by the third missed date night that Ian felt himself starting to get a little hurt, and quiet frankly, a little pissed. It's not like he wanted to whine to Mickey about not taking him out, but it was Mickey's idea in the first place. Now here he was not even giving Ian an explanation on why Friday night date night just seemed to no longer exist. 

It was the first week of December, and they were putting up their Christmas tree. Lola was on Ian's shoulders hanging decorations on the tree while Mickey snapped pictures of them and photo bombed a few. Ian laughed at his husband, but could not seem to shake that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Tomorrow was Friday, and he wondered if he was going to get a date.

~*~

Ian did not get his date, Mickey came home late again, and that meant fucking war. 

Saturday went on as it normally did. Family time and movie night. Mickey had given Lola her bath and got her settled for the night. He went back downstairs to see if his husband wanted to stay up a little longer. Mickey was confused when he walked into the kitchen and saw every dish except the breakfast dishes had been cleaned. Ian was leaning against the counter drinking a bottled water.

The thing you need to know about Mickey Milkovich, is that he hated washing breakfast dishes. Mainly dishes that had egg on them. He loved eating his eggs, but fuck those pans, and fuck those plates. The feeling of a cold, wet, spongy egg, made Mickey want to gag and die. Ian knew this, always had, so Mickey couldn't understand why those dishes were conveniently left in the sink.

Mickey walked over, eyeballing his nonchalant husband. He pointed at the dishes in the sink. "You gonna wash those?"

Ian smacked his lips after he swallowed his water, and raised his brows at Mickey. "Nope."

Mickey's mouth dropped open. "Why the fuck not? You _know_ how I feel about egg dishes."

Ian shrugged. "They've been in the sink since _Friday_. Should be nice and spongy for ya."

Mickey glared at his husband. Ian wasn't done apparently. "If you didn't drown them in hot sauce, they probably wouldn't look like a murdered chicken."

"Chickens are fucking meaty, Ian," Mickey said sarcastically, and rolled his neck at Ian. Mickey shouldered his husband when he walked past him to the sink.

Ian pushed off the counter to glare at his husband. "You know what else is meaty?" Ian asked. He hit his crotch twice in a suck it motion when Mickey looked at him, and he flipped Mickey off.

Mickey flipped a sudsy finger back at his husband. Mickey was stalling anyway. He just barely had his hands in the water, hoping Ian would wash them for him. Ian rolled his eyes and tossed his bottled water in the trash. He started pulling his shirt off to go upstairs to take his shower. He purposefully bumped Mickey while he did it. Mickey was fuming, but still watched his husband's lean back muscles as he took his shirt off. Bastard.

It took about two seconds for Mickey to say fuck those dishes, and follow his husband to the shower. He was going to put Ian in his place.

~*~

Mickey didn't put Ian in his place. Mickey got his mouth fucked roughly in the shower, his ass slapped and ate out sloppily over their bathroom vanity, and his dick swallowed thoroughly in bed. 

It was worth it. The motherfucking eggy dishes were washed the next morning when he got up.

~*~

It was Friday and Mickey was at work with Roger that morning. He was sitting across from Roger at his desk while Roger typed on his laptop. 

"I've got something special planned for Ian and Mykolianne this Christmas," Mickey said.

"Oh yeah?" Roger asked.

Mickey nodded and smiled. "Do you think I should tell him or keep it a secret as long as I can?"

Roger paused his typing and looked up. "I don't know man, depends on what it is."

"Well," Mickey began. "I've been working at this construction site, mostly on Friday's, to get extra cash. I feel bad because I've been missing our date night, but I can't tell him. I want it to be a surprise. I filed the paperwork for Ian to legally be Mykolianne's dad. I'm going to take them to Disney World to celebrate."

Roger smiled at his best friend. "I'm happy for you, Mick. Man, you know Ian's going to ugly cry when you tell him," Roger laughed. "But seriously, I would keep it secret as long as you can. Make it special ya know? When you decide to tell him."

Mickey pondered. "Yeah, I think you're right. I want to surprise him."

~*~ 

Ian didn't even bother sending Lola to Debbie's or Mandy's on Friday's anymore. Date night just didn't even exist anymore. All the signs were there. Ian checked off the signs as he read a Cosmopolitan article. Husband coming home late? Check. Husband doesn't take you out on dates anymore? Check. Doesn't give you an excuse for why he is late? Check. Husband makes excuses to not have sex? Ian pondered that one. They still were having sex, but Friday nights were also supposed to be freak nasty night. Lately there hadn't been any freak or any nasty on Friday's. Motherfucking check.

Ian tucked Lola into bed one night and decided to see if he could get any info out of his little girl. 

"Hey sweet pea. Has Daddy said anything about being away so much? Papa misses him," Ian said. He had hit an all time low. Mandy hadn't had any info. Debbie hadn't had any info. Mickey just avoided his questions, and Ian was freaking out.

Lola worried her lip, just like her sneaky ass Daddy, when she was nervous. "Daddy said I can't tell."

Ian sighed. "We're not supposed to have secrets baby. You know you can tell Papa anything. I won't be mad."

Lola looked up at her Papa. "Daddy said you would ugly cry. I don't want you to be ugly, Papa. You're pretty."

There was only a few times when Ian ugly cried. One, was when his bipolar disorder caused him to have to be away from Lola. It was Ian's choice, he didn't want her to see him like that. He wasn't at the moment, hadn't been for a while. Two, when he was really happy about something. Given the way his life had been going lately, he wasn't necessarily ecstatic at the moment. Three, when he was sad. What else would make Ian be sad? Other than his husband deciding to leave him?

Ian smiled softly at his daughter. "You're pretty too, sweat pea. I love you so much."

Lola smiled brightly at her Papa and kissed him on his cheek. Ian gave her one more kiss on the forehead and put her Olaf beside her. His husband was already asleep when he crawled into bed that night.

~*~

"Mickey's gonna divorce me," Ian said sadly. He was sitting on Lip's porch the next night, singing his sorrows, passing a joint back and forth with his brother.

"Shit, really? What the fuck for?" Lip asked.

Ian shrugged, trying to keep from crying because he really just felt like curling up and dying. Mickey was his soulmate and he couldn't imagine life without him and Lola in it. "They say you lose them the same way you got them. I fucking cheated on Remy with him. Mickey's probably cheating on me."

Lip inhaled the joint. "Nah, I don't think so, Ian."

Ian snorted softly. "I guess I should probably go home, and face the music."

~*~

The house was dark when Ian got home that night. The only light was from their Christmas tree. It was two weeks until Christmas and Ian's entire world felt like it was falling apart. He sat his keys on the hallway table and spotted his husband curled up on their couch in the living room.

Ian made his way over to their couch where Mickey was sleeping. There was a manila envelope in his hands. Divorce papers. Ian sank to his knees beside his husband with tears in his eyes. He lay his head beside Mickey and lightly traced the infinity band on his husband's finger. Ian couldn't bring himself to even look in the envelope.

Mickey stirred when he felt Ian's hand on his. He woke up with a sleepy smile. "Hey babe," Mickey started to say. Ian cut him off.

"Will you still let me be in Lola's life?" Ian whispered. "Please don't take my daughter away, Mick. Even if you want to be with someone else. Whatever I did to make you not want me anymore, please just give me a chance to fix it."

Mickey sat up with concern in his eyes. "Ian, are you okay? What are you talking about?"

Ian burst out crying. Ugly crying. 

Mickey slid down on the floor until he was sitting beside Ian. He took Ian's face in his hands. "Ian, look at me. Is it your meds? Do we need to get them adjusted?"

Ian shook his head. "No. You're divorcing me, Mickey. What the fuck?"

Mickey's mouth dropped open. "No I'm not! Ian, I would never divorce you. I fucking love you."

Ian snotted and sniffled. "What?"

Mickey still had a worried look on his face and his heart was pounding. "I'm serious. I don't want a divorce. I don't want anyone but you. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you missed date night for weeks. Because you come home late and never tell me why. Because you have a big legal looking envelope sitting beside you."

Mickey sighed and caressed his hands through Ian's hair. He kissed his husband on his forehead. "No, Ian," Mickey murmured. He pulled the envelope in front of them and took out the paper work. "I filed for you to legally be Lola's dad. I've been working an extra job so I could pay for it. I wanted to surprise you and her. I'm taking us to Disney for Christmas to celebrate."

That made Ian cry even harder. "Oh my god. I ruined your surprise. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm so fucking sorry, Mickey. I'm a terrible husband."

Mickey laughed softly and pulled Ian into a tight hug. "You are not a terrible husband. I shouldn't have been so secretive."

Ian shook his head and wiped his tears. "No, I overreacted. I feel so fucking bad. I get to legally be her Dad, oh my god! You're taking us to Disney?! Lola's going to flip, Mick."

Mickey smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for making you stress out, Ian."

Ian kissed his husband. "I should be the one apologizing. I feel like a jackass."

Mickey laughed. "This is fucking Roger's fault. He told me to keep it a surprise. Probably payback for making him go Black Friday shopping with us."

Ian laughed and shook his head at the memory. "Roger usually gives you pretty shitty advice. He was actually right though. I just overreacted."

Mickey kissed his husband again. He licked his lips when he pulled back. "You got high without me?"

Ian shrugged with a dumb look on his face. "I was going through a crisis."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You know I consider that cheating right?"

Ian's mouth dropped open. "That's ridiculous, babe."

"Uh, says the guy who thinks it's cheating when I watch Home Alone with Mykolianne, without his ass," Mickey retorted.

"That's cause it is! We're supposed to watch it together, Mickey."

"It's better than watching fucking Frozen, Ian!" Mickey hissed.

"Fuck, come here," Ian sighed, pulling his husband into his lap, hands already pulling Mickey's clothes off.

Their ridiculous bickering stopped when Ian bent his husband over their couch, and his tongue slipped between Mickey's cheeks. Ian cried, but in pleasure, when Mickey rode him straight into the carpet, right in front of their Christmas tree. Rug burn be damned.

~*~

It was Friday night, Mickey and his family were having a nice dinner at home when Mandy and Debbie stormed in. They hadn't had a chance to touch base with their family. Mickey was working extra since the cat was out of the bag. Ian had also worked extra because he was planning on something special for Mickey to make up for him fucking up his surprise.

"You're getting a divorce?!" Debbie exclaimed, and plopped down at their table beside Lola. 

Mickey and Ian tried to open their mouth to try and explain but Mandy cut them off.

"If you two can't make it, me and Casper should just close shop right fucking now. Ugh, I'm so fucking disappointed in you, Mickey."

Mickey's face was pure comedic befuddlement. Why the fuck was he getting blamed? Ian's face wasn't much better. Every time they tried to open their mouth to explain, the women cut them off as they continued to discuss Mickey and Ian's marriage.

"Shut up!" They exclaimed in unison. "This isn't about y'all!" Lola sat watching in amazement. She didn't have a clue what was going on.

Ian started sliding down in his chair under the table. Mickey followed suit, and grabbed the pie and forks off the table while Mandy and Debbie didn't even notice them.

Lola did. She slid out of her seat to follow her Dads. They were under the table laughing, kissing, and feeding each other pie. "What are you doing?" Lola whispered.

Ian made grabby hands for his daughter. Lola came and sat on his lap. "What is a divorce, Papa?" Lola asked innocently.

Ian kissed her on top of her head and laughed. "It's something that straight people do."

Mickey chuckled, and fed Lola a bite of pie. "You don't ever have to worry about that, baby girl. You got two _Deddy's_, and we're going to Disney World for Christmas, short stack."

Lola's eyes lit up, and she squealed with excitement. Ian hugged his daughter close, as his husband fed him a bite of pie. Their little family whispered their 'I love you's' while Mandy and Debbie still hadn't noticed they slipped under the table. 

It was the best date night they had in a long time.


End file.
